<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le vent nous portera by lovelarry55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588646">Le vent nous portera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry55/pseuds/lovelarry55'>lovelarry55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:10:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry55/pseuds/lovelarry55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam se couche tard, se lève tard, dort le jour et travaille la nuit. Il fume beaucoup et se demande chaque nuit qui joue aussi bien du violon dans l'appartement d'en face. Zayn, lui, se demande pourquoi la lumière est allumée toute la nuit.</p><p>Le violon et les bonnes intentions saupoudrés d'un peu d'amour vont les rapprocher.   </p><p>OU</p><p>Liam est un grand brun. Il est musclé et en bonne santé mais il ne sort pas de chez lui. Il n'en voit pas le besoin. Il se fait livrer à manger chez lui, il bosse la nuit et dors le jour. Mais quand il sort sur son balcon pour fumer une surprise l'attends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry styles louis, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le vent nous portera - Louise Attaque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam dormait paisiblement malgré le faisceau de lumière accru qui filtrait entre ses volets. Il était 15 heures, et son réveil ne sonnait pas avant au moins trois bonnes heures. Liam était un grand et jeune homme brun qui ferait des ravages si jamais il daignait sortir de chez lui.<br/>Il n'avait pas peur de la foule comme certain ou ne supportait pas les espaces ouverts comme d'autres, non. Liam n'avait juste aucune envie de sortir de son appartement. Il n'en voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt. Il n'avait aucun ami avec qui s'amuser et, de toute façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.<br/>En tant que graphiste professionnel, le brun peut se permettre de vivre sa vie comment il l'entend tant qu'il respecte les derniers délais de ses travaux ou de ses impôts.</p><p>Liam se retourna dans son sommeil, il rabattit la couverture laissant entre voir son torse et ses bras musclés couverts de tatouages. Seule une profonde respiration troublait le silence de la pièce et parfois, de légers ronflements venaient la compléter. Le soleil commençait à se coucher en ce mois de décembre, à peine eut-il disparu derrière de lointaines collines qu'un le clocher et le réveil de Liam sonnèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite.<br/>Le brun grogna et d'un large mouvement de main, il éteignit le réveil. Mais le clocher qui résonnait toujours l'obligea à se lever. Alors, pour se mettre de bonne humeur et comme le soleil se couchait à peine, Liam décida d'aller admirer le magnifique spectacle qui se présentait de son balcon. Il attrapa au passage son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une, une fois sortie, s'assurant bien de fermer la porte vitrée pour que l’horrible odeur ne se propage pas dans son appartement.</p><p>Une fois que le soleil fut couché et son mégot écrasé dans le cendrier moche en forme de coquillage (vieux cadeau d'un anniversaire passé), Liam se décida à rentrer pour enfin travailler un peu. Mais à peine eut il pose la main sur la poignée qu'une douce mélodie retentit, elle n'était plutôt rapide mais si belle que le jeune homme resta plusieurs secondes interdit, la main posée à plat sur la vitre coulissante.</p><p>Il secoua vivement la tête et toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent à même temps que l'entraînante mélodie. Seul resta le silence et le vide, mais bien vite l'esprit pratique de Liam refit son apparition. D'un geste ferme, il ouvrit la porte puis attrapa son ordinateur portable pour finalement s'assoir sur le canapé. Il ouvrit le clapet de l'ordinateur et soupira en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié sa tablette graphique dans sa chambre. Il se leva en trainant des pieds puis s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur le sofa, Liam connecta la tablette à l'ordinateur et croisa ses jambes sur la table basse.</p><p>Étant graphiste professionnel, le brun pouvait travailler à l'heure qu'il voulait et surtout combien de temps qu'il travaillait sur le projet assigné. Tant mieux si ses employeurs appréciaient son croquis du premier coup, au moins il aurait plus de temps libre. Mais il y a quelques semaines, il avait été contacté par une société plutôt conséquente dans la technologie, le brun était vraiment flatté d'avoir été contacté par cette agence mais il croulait vraiment sous le travail.<br/>Il soupira, mais de satisfaction cette fois. Il avait enfin fini de repasser les grandes lignes, depuis le qu'il avait eu ce contrat il avait dessiné plus d'une quinzaine de croquis qui avait tous été rejeté par son patron, et celui qui avait enfin été accepté ne convenait pas vraiment à Liam. Mais enfin, il n'avait pas le droit de donner son avis.</p><p>-De toute façon, se disait-il, vu le prix qu'ils me payent, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.</p><p>Il commença à encrer son dessin, ça ne lui prit qu'une vingtaine de minute c'était la chose qu'il avait le plus étudié en école d'art. C'était d'ailleurs la chose sur laquelle les profs étaient les plus intransigeants. Il enregistra le pdf sur son ordi et l'envoya par la même occasion à son employeur.<br/>Ce dernier allait être content, Liam était en avance de quelques heures sur le planning que leur acquise avait mis au point avec l'équipe de marketing. Il reprit sa tablette graphique et se mit à dessiner quelque chose de bien différent.<br/>Une bande dessinée, voilà le projet qu'il suivait depuis des mois et des mois. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas très motivé à le continuer. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à illustrer des nouvelles pour des auteurs indépendants. C'était un passe-temps commun et plutôt amusant pour lui, ce petit travail lui laissait beaucoup plus de liberté artistique que les immenses compagnies qui ne l'appelaient pour faire la guerre les unes contre les autres... avec ses dessins.<br/>La même mélodie que tout à l'heure retentit soudainement. Il se leva avec une soudaine envie de fumer, il regarda l'heure pour s'apercevoir avec effroi qu'il était déjà 4 heures du matin. La nuit avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses mains tremblantes attrapèrent le paquet blanc et rouge puis il sortit précipitamment sans oublier de refermer la porte.</p><p>Liam voulait absolument réduire sa consommation, déjà parce que c'était un gouffre financier, et qu'avec l'argent de la nicotine il pourrait s'acheter beaucoup plus souvent ces magnifiques plats japonais à emporter, ce qui en soit était tout autant une drogue. Il s'accouda à son balcon en tirant une taffe qui lui brûla les poumons. La chanson jouait toujours, mais tellement plus distinctement elle venait de l'appartement d'en face.<br/>Une fine silhouette se tenait derrière les rideaux, elle tourbillonnait en rythme. Les notes semblaient matérielles. Elles flottaient, portée par la brise frappant directement Liam à la poitrine. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui meublait pathétiquement les cinq mètres carrés qui lui servaient de balcon. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa une nouvelle fois porter pas la musique, consciemment cette fois, il laissa son esprit flotter, partie là où il voulait tendit qu'il tirait une dernière fois sur le cylindre de nicotine.</p><p>Il ne fut réveillé qu'une demi-heure plus tard par l'horrible alarme de son téléphone qui lui rappela une réunion professionnelle dans quinze minutes. Il n'avait même pas conscience de s'être endormi mais à présent il était frais et dispo, sa cigarette ne fumait plus depuis longtemps dans le cendrier moche, tout comme la mélodie entraînante dit. Les notes semblaient toujours vibrer dans les airs.<br/>La mort dans l'âme, il entra à l'intérieur de son appartement et commença à se diriger vers la chambre. Il avait exactement dix minutes pour s'habiller et se coiffer de façon à paraître professionnel devant toute l'équipe. Il enfila une chemise et une cravate, gardant son jogging, et se coiffa un peu, il se brossa rapidement les dents et s'installa enfin à son bureau. La réunion commença.</p><p>Elle ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Liam montra son projet final et pris sur lui pour ne pas rabattre le clapet de l'ordinateur en criant que cette stupide réunion ne servait à rien. Mais il se contint en respirant profondément et en serrant les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes.<br/>Finalement, il s'allongea... non, il s'écrasa sur le canapé. Ses yeux lui piquaient à force d'être devant un écran, des points noirs dansaient dans son champ de vision.<br/>C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. L'oiseau de nuit allait rejoindre son lit alors que le violoniste se levait à peine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Viva la vida - Coldplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam souffla un immense nuage de fumée qui cacha la lune pendant quelques secondes. Le projet était terminé depuis deux nuits et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Il essayait de passer le plus de temps possible sur sa bande dessinée mais l'inspiration et la motivation lui manquait. Une grande inspiration termina la cigarette, il sentait la fumée lui emplir les poumons comme de l'eau, il se noyait dans cette nicotine.<br/>Il soupira, le brun aimerait vraiment arrêter ces petits paquets blancs et rouges qui étaient un gouffre financier, mais malheureusement cette habitude lui était restée du temps où il était serveur a mis temps pour payer ses études d'arts (qui par ailleurs ont beaucoup servies). En effet dans ces restaurant de grands magasins huppés, où il servait des vieux millionnaires ou des enfants à papa, la seule pause autorisée était la pause-clope. Face au stress et à l'espoir de sortir un peu entre deux clients acariâtres, il avait commencé à se détruire les poumons à petit feu.</p><p>Aujourd'hui, le violoniste jouait une mélodie que Liam connaissait bien, c'était même un de ses groupes favoris. Coldplay... Viva la vida. La mélodie était jolie mais triste, quelqu'un qui se dénigre autant, qui fait des erreurs...<br/>Il retourna rapidement à l'intérieur pour récupérer sa tablette graphique et son ordinateur. L'ange qui jouait si bien lui donnait envie de continuer à dessiner. <br/>Assis sur la table qui prenait bien la moitié de son minuscule balcon, il avait une vue parfaite sur la silhouette qui bougeait en rythme, et s'il te fait l'oreille il pouvait même l'entendre fredonner les paroles en même temps que l'archer glissait sur les cordes.</p><p>Et tout comme l'archer, le simple crayon numérique de Liam virevoltait sur l'écran, dans les cases se créaient des personnes fantastiques, des animaux, des objets mais surtout du fantastique. Ça faisait longtemps que le tatoué n'avait pas dessiné aussi longtemps. La silhouette ouvrit le rideau et sorti sur le balcon encore plus petit que celui de Liam. Liam, qui d'ailleurs restait bouche bée devant la beauté du jeune homme qui était à peine trois mètres de lui.</p><p>-Ho... Bonjour, je ne t'avais pas vu. S'exclama la douce créature en gloussant.</p><p>Liam ne dit rien et continue de fixer le jeune homme du regard. Il était plutôt petit, enfin plus petit que Liam en tout cas, d'au moins 3 centimètres. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau et la peau tannée par le soleil. De beaux yeux marrons apparaissaient de temps à autre de sous les mèches qui lui tombaient sur son front. Mais le plus beau restait quand même son sourire éclatent qui brillait même dans la nuit.</p><p>-Je suis Zayn, se présenta l'apparition.</p><p>-Liam, ne put que répondre le graphiste.</p><p>-Tu n'es pas très bavard... observa le métis en penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté. Ça te dérange si je viens sur ton balcon ?</p><p>Le tatoué secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il observa le dénommé Zayn fermer la porte fenêtre identique à la sienne puis revenir au bord de son balcon puis monta sur la rambarde. Le cœur de Liam manqua plusieurs battements quand le jeune garçon s'élança et sauta en l'air. Il semblait flotter dans le clair de lune, comme un ange descendu du ciel. Il atterrit finalement gracieusement sur la balustrade de Liam.<br/>Ce dernier était bouche bée, le métis avait quand même sauté sur plus d'un mètre à trois étages de hauteur.</p><p>-Mais... c'est dangereux !</p><p>Zayn pouffa, il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du danger. Il fit quelques pas sur la barrière de quelques centimètres puis se laissa tomber sur le balcon du brun.</p><p>-Maintenant que je suis chez toi, tu m'offres quelque chose à boire ?</p><p>-Tu t'invite un peu là, non ? Ce n’est pas très poli...</p><p>-Alors déjà, commença Zayn en gloussa et en levant son index devant le nez de Liam. C'est toi qui me fixe depuis au moins trois soirs depuis ton balcon... Et ensuite, <br/>énuméra-t-il en levant son second doigt, j'ai tellement soif que j'en ai la gorge sèche à force de fredonner. Donc s'il te plaît très cher voisin, voudrais-tu dans ta grande gratitude, me donner un petit verre d'eau ?</p><p>-Oui, si tu veux. Soupira Liam. Suis-moi dans la cuisine. Tu veux de l'eau ou autre chose ? J'ai du jus, du sirop...</p><p>-Tu as plein de trucs, dit-moi. T'es vraiment friqué.</p><p>Liam se retourna et haussa un sourcil étonné, l'air de dire que c'était vraiment impolie.</p><p>-Excuse-moi. Marmonna le métis.</p><p>Le brun plissa les yeux, de ses yeux Zayn avait vraiment l'air pâle. Il secoua la tête et alla directement chercher ses lunettes. Cette journée commençait vraiment à lui monter à la tête. Quand il revint, son invité était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder attentivement les feuilles de dessin disposé en vrac sur la table basse.</p><p>Et c'est à ce moment-là que Liam pris la mouche et le sang commença à affluer à ses tempes. De quel droit cet inconnu touchait à ses affaires ?! Il s'avança à grands pas, les lunettes sur le nez, il fonça sur Zayn et lui arracha les planches à dessiner de ses mains. Le plus petit ouvrit la bouché pour rétorquer quelque chose qui resta coincer au fond de sa gorge quand il vit le regard noir de haine que lui jetais le tatoué.</p><p>-Rentre chez toi !</p><p>-Je... excuse-moi Liam.</p><p>Le musclé s'écrasa en soupirant sur le canapé à côté du métis. Il prit un coussin qui traînait à côté et le cala contre son torse en faisant la moue.</p><p>-Ça va ?</p><p>-Non !</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>-Je rame et je m'ennuie...</p><p>-J'aimais bien ta bande dessinée, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir la suite.</p><p>Liam hocha la tête, et murmura un merci. Il rassembla les planches de dessin et les plaça sur un coin de la table.</p><p>-Je n’arrive pas à finir cette putain d'histoire !</p><p>Zayn fredonna une réponse positive, montrant qu'il comprenait.</p><p>-C'est peut-être parce que tu es coincé dans une routine, tu sors beaucoup ?</p><p>-Non, pas du tout. Mais je préfère rester à l'intérieur.</p><p>Le métis hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis étouffa un bâillement qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer un peu. On pourrait échanger nos numéros pour parler... proposa le brun.</p><p>-Je... j'ai plus de téléphone, débita le plus petit à toute vitesse. Il s'est cassé.</p><p>-Ce n'est rien, bonne nuit Zayn.</p><p>Le métis hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le balcon, qu'il sauta pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falling - Harry Styles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était pourtant fatigué et baillait toutes les cinq minutes, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se tourner et se retourner dans le lit sans jamais tomber dans les bras de Morphée. <br/>C'était à cause de Zayn, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif.</p><p>Il se leva puis s'allongea sur le canapé de tissu sombre. Il alluma la télé et, par la même occasion il regarda par la porte vitrée mais à son grand désespoir l'appartement d'en face n'avait aucune lumière allumée. Le brun laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur un coussin, se laissant happer par l'intrigue de l'épisode.<br/>Le musclé émergea du brouillard en entendant de légers coups tapés à la porte fenêtre. C'était Zayn, avec un léger sourire et un sachet en carton à la main. En voyant que Liam commençait à bouger, ses yeux et son sourire s'agrandirent et il tapa un peu plus fort contre le double vitrage. Le graphiste poussa un grognement d'ours puis se leva. Il ouvrit la porte, les yeux bouffis par la fatigue.</p><p>-Tu fais quoi ici ?</p><p>-Bonjour à toi aussi... je viens t'apporter le repas pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier soir.</p><p>D'un simple hochement de tête, Liam accepta les excuses, mais il leva un sourcil quand il repassa la phrase dans sa tête dans son cerveau pas totalement opérationnel.</p><p>-Le repas ? Quel repas ?</p><p>-Il est 19h30 Lima bean...</p><p>-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !</p><p>-Bref... Voilà. Gloussa le métis en posant avec enthousiasme deux maxis pots de nouilles instantanées sur le bar.</p><p>-Des nouilles instantanées ?</p><p>Zayn hocha vivement la tête, l'air vraiment fier de lui.</p><p>-Je suis ingénieur... je suis payé. Je peux manger des aliments mille fois mieux que des nouilles instantanées.</p><p>-Très bien ! Dit le plus petit avec rage, il essaya d'empoigner les deux pots de nouilles pour les remettre dans le sachet mais il les fit tomber à terre. Il se baissa pour <br/>fourrer son repas à dans son sac puis se retourna vers la sortie.</p><p>-Zayn...</p><p>-Quoi ?! Demanda agressivement le métis.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.</p><p>-Ah oui ?! Et tu voulais dire quoi ?</p><p>-Si tu veux... je peux te préparer quelque à manger... quelque chose que je pourrais préparer, moi... pour te remercier d'avoir pensé à moi et d'avoir apporté le repas. Essaya-t-il tant bien que mal de se rattraper.</p><p>-Je... merci. Mais si je dérange je peux très bien retourner chez moi.</p><p>-Tu ne déranges pas du tout Zayn, tu as des allergies ou des choses que t'aimes pas ?</p><p>-Non je mange de tout sauf de la viande de porc.</p><p>Liam hocha la tête et désigna le canapé à son invité, lui proposant de s'assoir en attendant ce son hôte termine le repas.</p><p>-Je peux t'aider Liam ? À deux on irait plus vite. Demanda timidement le métis.</p><p>Le concerné eut une nouvelle fois un mouvement de tête, acceptant que Zayn commence à couper des oignons puis les glissa dans une poêle huilée. Ils travaillaient en silence, seul le crépitement de la poile faisait du bruit dans la pièce. Liam rajouta dans la poile des pilons de poulets, du sel et du poivre et enfin des champignons accompagnés d'un peu d'eau. Zayn mit un couvercle puis laissa mijoter tranquillement la viande. Les deux s'assirent sur le canapé, et c'est pour briser le silence que Zayn demanda.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de chez toi ?</p><p>-Pour aller où ? Se moqua le brun en riant ironiquement.</p><p>-En boite. Faire la fête... avec des amis, j'observe les gens normaux souvent, c'est ce qu'ils font.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas d'amis, Zayn. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal.</p><p>-Tu l'es plus que tu ne le penses, crois-moi, pouffa le métis. Donc ce soir je t'emmène en boîte.</p><p>-Non. Soupira le musclé.</p><p>-Ce n’était pas une question.</p><p>Des crépitements provenant de la poêle les firent sortir de leur bulle, Liam se leva paresseusement pour éteindre le feu et sortir deux assiettes et deux paires de couverts du buffet, sans oublier les verres. Il les apporta sur la table basse et commença à servir Zayn.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-Je veux bien aller en boîte si tu me parles de toi.</p><p>-D'accord, je m'appelle Zayn... Malik. Je viens d'aménager dans l'immeuble d'à côté... Tu as quel âge Liam ?</p><p>-26 ans et toi ?</p><p>-Pareil, répondit le métis un peu trop rapidement.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que Zayn baisse ses prunelles chocolat sur son assiette de poulet en rougissant, un léger sourire flottait aux coins de ses lèvres.</p><p>-Tu as une idée de la boîte où on pourrait aller ? Demanda Liam, piochant des champignons.</p><p>-Le 17 black pourrait être bien, ils ont de très bons cocktails avec de très bon... serveurs.</p><p>Liam pouffa, bien qu'un semblant de jalousie se cachait derrière ce sourire.</p><p>-J'ai terminé, dit Zayn en soupirant de bonheur face au plat vide, tu veux que je te débarrasse aussi, Liam ?</p><p>-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.</p><p>Zayn se leva en hochant la tête, il s'en alla rapidement vers la fenêtre prévenant Liam qu'il allait se changer pour la soirée. Quand il revint, Liam s'était lui aussi <br/>changé, il portait une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte ainsi qu'un jean classique mais qui le mettait en valeur. Zayn, lui, avait opté pour un t-shirt blanc sous une veste de cuir noire avec un jean noir troué aux genoux. Les deux étaient magnifiques, le plus grand ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il vit le brillant accroché au lobe d'oreille du métis.</p><p>-Tu es magnifique, souffla le brun.</p><p>-Je peux te retourner le compliment, répondit Zayn sur le même ton. Tu peux t'attendre à ce que tout le monde te saute dessus.</p><p>Liam rougit une nouvelle fois puis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sauf que Zayn ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir ne serais ce qu'une seule syllabe. Il s'était déjà retourné et marchait d'un bon pas vers la porte.</p><p>-Allons-y Liam. Qu'est-ce tu attends ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If I die young - The Band Perry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les lumières aveuglèrent Liam quand il rentra dans la boîte de nuit, après avoir brièvement attendu Zayn qui tenait une discussion animée avec le videur. Le métis lui pris la main et l'entraîna directement vers le bar. Heureusement on était que mercredi, le bar n'était donc pas totalement bondé de gens en sueur et c'était appréciable.</p><p>-Une piña colada s'il vous plaît. Commanda le plus grand.</p><p>Zayn éclata de rire, se retenant à l'épaule de Liam. Il fit signe au serveur de ne pas partir préparer la commande de son ami de suite.</p><p>-Attends Michael, on va prendre deux Sex on beach plutôt.</p><p>Liam eut un hoquet de surprise et s'apprêta à contredire Zayn quand le serveur l'interrompu.</p><p>-Ne dis rien, je suis sûr qu'il est ingérable quand il boude.</p><p>Comme pour confirmer ce que disait Michael, le métis afficha ses dents blanches dans un grand sourire qui fit soupirer Liam de désespoir. <br/>Deux verres colorés furent posés devant eux, Zayn s'en empara le premier, le touilla un peu à l'aide de sa paille puis en descendit la moitié en à peine une gorgée. Le tatoué déglutit difficilement en voyant la pomme d'Adam de Zayn se soulever sous le passage du liquide alcoolisé. Il sirota tranquillement son verre pendant que Zayn riait, voir même flirtait avec toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.</p><p>-Liam ! LIAM ! L'appela le métis par-dessus la musique.</p><p>L'interpelé se leva difficilement sur ses jambes en coton et s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre. Zayn était certes un peu excité mais il avait l’air totalement sobre, il était juste fou-fou comme d'habitude. Pourtant il avait avalé un cocktail de plus que Liam (qui sentait sa tête commencer à tourner) et il avait même proposé des shots.<br/>Zayn pris la main du plus grand et commença à danser au rythme de la musique, ils virevoltèrent ainsi pendant près d'une vingtaine de minute jusqu'à ce que Liam ait trop chaud pour continuer.</p><p>-On va prendre les shots ? Proposa le métis. C'est de la liqueur de pamplemousse, j'adorais ça avant.</p><p>Liam ne releva pas, il s'empressa juste de le suivre pour goûter aux shots. Finalement, malgré tout l'alcool ingurgite Zayn était complètement sobre alors que Liam était vraiment fatigué voir complètement torché. Et encore, ce dernier avait fait attention, il n'avait pris que deux shots en plus de son cocktail.</p><p>Zayn pris le plus grand par la main et, après avoir salué le serveur et le videur. Il ramena Liam chez lui, ils étaient venus à pieds en à peine cinq minutes pourtant le chemin du retour dura presque le double. Liam se sentait lourd et fatigué mais il avait encore toute sa tête. C'est pour ça qu'il n'eut aucun mal à entrer le code de la porte d'en bas. Il sortit aussi les clefs de la poche de sa veste. Il déverrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers son lit. Zayn l'aida à se mettre en pyjamas, il rabattit la couverture sur le musclé et une fois que ses yeux furent fermés Il déposa un doux baiser sur chacune des joues pleines de l'endormi.</p><p>-Bonne nuit Li'.</p><p>Puis, Zayn retourna dans son appartement, en faisant bien attention à refermer la porte-fenêtre de Liam derrière, il sauta le balcon comme à son habitude et disparu dans la pièce sombre d'en face.<br/>Quand Liam se réveilla, il était tôt presque 18 heures, Noël approchait et les commandes de dessins devenaient si importantes qu'il était obligé d'en refuser certaines. En ce moment, il travaillait sur une campagne de publicité pour un centre commercial, ces travaux-là étaient les moins compliqués, l'objectif de la pub plus quelques objets en rapport avec la fête en question faisaient facilement l'affaire. En à peine deux heures il fit donc deux longs drapeaux et cinq panneaux publicitaires qui disaient que les bûchés étaient à moins 50% accompagné d'un sapin et d'un bonhomme de neige.</p><p>Pathétique.</p><p>Liam sourit quand il voit l'objet de sa demande suivante. C'était un joli couple qui demandait au brun de confectionner des invitations de mariage à thème hivernal. Malgré les demandes qui croulaient, Liam essaya de passer le plus de temps possible à perfectionner les détails des invitations. Il préférait faire ça que designer des affiches pour des grands magasins.</p><p>Il était toujours en train de sourire quand Zayn toqua tout sourire à la porte fenêtre. Il tient un paquet de gâteau entre ses mains, le tatoué se demande comment il a fait pour transporter ça puis passer par le bacon. </p><p>Liam se lève puis ouvre la porte à son voisin.</p><p>-Bonjour Zayn. Sourie le brun.</p><p>-Bonjour Liam, tu es heureux aujourd'hui, une bonne nouvelle ? Glousse l'autre en secouant ses mèches noires.</p><p>-Je suis juste heureux, j'ai reçu une demande pour faites des invitations de mariage.</p><p>-J'aurais voulu me marier moi aussi. Soupira-t-il.</p><p>-Tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un ?</p><p>Zayn secoua tristement la tête. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où trônait des sacs en papier. Il les ouvre puis sort les boîtes petit à petit comme s'il faisait ça tous les soirs. Il mit même une casserole sur le gaz pour faire chauffer les brochettes de poulet.</p><p>-T'en a pris beaucoup, remarqua le basané.</p><p>-C'est parce que j'adore ce restaurant japonais et que je savais que tu allais venir.</p><p>-Tu m'invites alors ? Je peux te rembourser si tu veux. Rougit-il.</p><p>-Ça me fait plaisir, et puis tu as payé les boissons d'hier.</p><p>Liam se leva puis rejoignit le métis qui déposait les sushis sur un plat un bois. Liam se posta derrière son invité pour regarder d'un œil intrigué ce qu'il faisait. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, quelque chose l'intriguait chez ce garçon aux prunelles sombres, mais ce que Liam ne savait pas c'est que c'était réciproque. Mais aucun des deux ne se décida à faire un mouvement, Liam resta dans ses pensées et Zayn resta concentré sur la disposition des sushis dans les assiettes à rougir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Puppy Love - This Wild Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le réveil de Liam sonna, il affichait neuf heures du matin. Ce n'était pas un bug ou une quelconque mal fonction de l'appareil. Zayn était présent dans la vie du musclé depuis bientôt quatre mois et il avait réussi à ramener Liam à ses bonnes habitudes. Il s'était fait un groupe d'amis, composé de Niall, Louis et Harry, et parfois, il traînait avec Michael et ses amis.</p><p>-Zayn, vient avec moi s'il te plaît. Supplia Liam en faisant ses irrésistibles yeux de chiots.</p><p>Mais rien n'y fit, Zayn ne se laissa pas amadouer et comme d'habitude il laissa Liam s'en aller seul. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi le métis ne voulait jamais venir avec lui. Finalement, au lieu de rejoindre ses amis au bar, il se dirigea vers la SPA à côté du grand magasin où Zayn lui disait qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ses courses. Il se promena entre les divers animaux quand un petit chien tout poilu commença à aboyer et à se précipiter vers lui. Il avait bien réfléchi, il était prêt à avoir un chien, Liam savais que c'était une grande charge remplie d'avantage comme d'inconvénient mais il était paré.</p><p>-Coucou toi, murmura-t-il au chiot. Il le prit dans ses bras et contre toutes attentes, le chien resta calme.</p><p>Il l'emmena à la caisse sans oublier de prendre un petit paquet de croquette, une gamelle et une laisse. Le strict minimum.</p><p>-Bonjour, salua Liam, est ce qu'il a un nom.</p><p>-Oui, répondit la jeune femme à la caisse en souriant, il s'appelle Einstein.</p><p>Liam gloussa, son regard dévia sur le chiot qui était une réplique parfaite d'Einstein dans Retours vers le futur.</p><p>-Il est magnifique, murmura-t-il. Zayn va l'adorer.</p><p>Le retour se fit rapidement, il avait hâte de présenter leur nouveau compagnon à son copain/colocataire, rien n'était vraiment défini pour l'instant en rapport avec leur relation.</p><p>-Zayn ?</p><p>-Je suis dans la cuisine Lima bean...</p><p>Liam grogna à l'appellation, mais il se précipita dans la cuisine pour retrouver Zayn qui cuisinait le repas du midi. <br/>Le musclé grogna encore une fois, décidément son copain/colocataire était un cliché sur pattes. Il avait déniché un tablier à motifs (sans doute un cadeau de la même personne qui avait pensé qu'un cendrier-coquillage était une bonne idée) et il se dandinait sur une musique.<br/>Liam sourit puis commença à chatouiller le chiot qui jappa joyeusement. A ce bruit, Zayn se retourna un immense sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que...</p><p>Liam lâcha le chiot qui se précipita sentir la nouvelle odeur.</p><p>-Zayn... je te présente Einstein. Il va venir vivre avec nous.</p><p>D'un coup le métis devint pâle, et même plus que ça, il devint livide. Si ça avait été possible, Liam aurait juré qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de son corps.</p><p>-Zayn ! Ça va ! Ne me dis pas que t'es allergique, ce n’est pas possible. J'ai pris des poils du chien de Michael et je les ai mis sur ton pull en cachette.</p><p>Le métis leva la main pour l'interrompre, puis montre son pouce signifiant que tout allait bien.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas le chien, ne t'inquiètes pas.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers le balcon et sortit brusquement, de la neige recouvrait tout et Zayn n'était qu'en t-shirt, il ne tremblait pas de froid. Il tira une cigarette d’u des paquets de Liam qui trônait sur la table et l’alluma, même si ‘était la première fois qu’il fumait, il ne toussa pas ni ne cilla à la brulure dans ses poumons et sa gorge. Liam resta bras ballants dans la cuisine, il n'alla pas rejoindre celui aux prunelles chocolat, déduisant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour un petit bout de temps. <br/>A la place, il décida de finir la cuisine,</p><p>Zayn était quelqu'un de méticuleux, six bols ainsi que qu'une bouteille et un demi-citron étaient posés par ordre d'ajout dans la poêle. De l'oignon mijotait doucement dans la poêle avec de l'huile. Liam en déduisit facilement que le bol dans lequel il avait été était lavé et rangé, l'huile était aussi à sa place. Le brun se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au chien mais celui-ci était aussi calme que possible. Il s'était roulé en boule dans le coin du canapé, sa respiration lourde lui soulevait la poitrine.</p><p>Les oignons furent rapidement à points, l ajouta le poulet remuant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit doré, puis mécaniquement il renversa les carottes et l'ananas de leurs bol puis recommença à remuer. Il était si perdu dans les pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Zayn rentrer. Il sursauta quand il lui prit les hanches et d'un geste sec le retourna, de l'extérieur c'était plutôt comique car Liam était un peu plus grand mais surtout plus musclé que Zayn.</p><p>Mais ce dernier ne pris pas le temps de s'en préoccuper qu'il plaquât goulûment ses lèvres douces contre celles de Liam. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais les paupières du brun étaient grandes ouvertes de surprise. Zayn termina le baiser puis se dirigea vers la chambre sans un mot. Liam était abasourdi, il retourna à sa poêle où le poulet avait commencé à brûler. Il finit le plat en poussant les légumes et le poulet dans la moitié de la poêle et brouiller des œufs dans l'autre, une fois les œufs cuits il mélangea tout et ajouta le riz déjà cuit et de la sauce soja. Il couvre le tout et laissa le tout cuire doucement.<br/>Après cette longue séance de cuisine, il mit le couvert puis il alla chercher Zayn qui était dans le lit, un livre à la main.</p><p>Le Manoir, Evelyne Brisou-Pellen.</p><p>-Zayn... tu veux venir manger ? Demanda-t-il timidement, la peur du refus lui coupait presque la voix.</p><p>-J'arrive, soupira le plus petit.</p><p>Il se s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que Liam passait la porte.</p><p>-Liam... appela-t-il.</p><p>L'interpelé se retourna et encra ses pupilles dans les yeux du métis.</p><p>-... je t'aime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Strong - One direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils mangeaient ensemble, dans un silence doux.</p><p>-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on vit ensemble ? Demanda pensivement Liam.</p><p>-Depuis le deuxième soir où je me suis ramené chez toi, donc à peu près cinq mois.</p><p>-Cinq mois... c'est passé si vite.</p><p>-Oui, pouffa Zayn, je n’arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai pas embrassé avant.</p><p>-Et on peut le refaire autant de fois que tu veux.</p><p>Liam pris le visage de Zayn en coupe et posa fit à nouveau rencontrer leurs lèvres. Cette fois-ci il passa la langue, Zayn gémit dans le baiser, il se laissa complément porter par le plus grand. <br/>Ils allèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre en ne séparant leurs lèvres qu'une seule fois pour reprendre leur respiration. Une fois dans la chambre, Zayn se laissa tomber sur le lit, Liam enleva sa chemise et se mis à quatre pattes au-dessus du métis. D'un large coup de main, il envoya voler le livre de Zayn qui finit sa course contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il se re pencha sur Zayn et vint marquer son cou, il léchait, suçait avec tellement de passion et d'amour que le métis sentait que son cœur allait exploser.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout, Zayn.</p><p>-Vas-y, continue. Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.</p><p>-Je t'aimes plus que tu ne puisses jamais m'aimer, je ne pourrais vivre sans toi.</p><p>-Ne dis pas ça mon ange. Rien n’est éternel, sauf mon amour pour toi.</p><p>Liam enleva langoureusement son pantalon puis celui de Zayn. Il laissa leurs virilités de frotter pendant qu'il remontait le t-shirt du métis pour lécher ses tétons durs. Le métis agrippa les hanches de son partenaire pour cogner leurs bassins. Avide de plus de contact, Liam arracha le reste de leurs vêtements, il présenta deux de ses doigts à Zayn qui pris sa main et commença sucer l'index et le majeur de son amant. Une fois ses doigts totalement humidifiés, il les présenta à l'entrée du plus petit qui palpitait d'impatience. En premier lieu, il ne le pénétra que de son index mais ce fut assez pour que Zayn se crispe et lâche un léger soupir. Après quelques vas et viens et une dizaine de mots doux chuchotés à l'oreille, le brun ajouta le deuxième doigt.</p><p>-Liam, je suis prêt. Articula-t-il en repoussant les mèches ébènes et humides de sueur qui brouillaient sa vision.</p><p>Lui faisant totalement confiance, Le brun agrippa les cuisses du métis et les écarta de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit. Il rentra ensuite dans Zayn encore plus doucement, de façon à ne pas lui faire mal. Liam voyait toutes les expressions qui passaient sur le visage du métis et il était fier de dire que l'inconfort n'en faisait pas partie. Il commença de doux vas et viens mais c'est à ce moment-là que le visage de Zayn se crispa un peu.</p><p>-Continue...</p><p>-Non, murmura Liam en lui caressant amoureusement le visage et les cheveux, je ne veux pas te faire mal.</p><p>-Tu ne me fais pas mal, bouges !</p><p>Liam vint picorer ses lèvres en commençant les mouvements d bassin. Sa virilité rentrait et sortait merveilleusement de l'entrée du métis qui gémissait à s'en irriter la gorge. Le musclé agrippa le dessous des genoux de son amant puis les remonta à ses épaules. Il poussa un long gémissement rauque en voyant que Zayn était aussi souple puis il commença à le pilonner, c'est quand le métis hurla de plaisir et que son intimité se resserra autours de Liam que ce dernier sut qu'il avait trouvé son point sensible.</p><p>-C~continue ~~ Liam, c'est si bo~~bon.</p><p>Juste pour l'entendre hurler son prénom à nouveau, Liam accéléra le rythme sans jamais changer d'angle.</p><p>-Je vais~~ venir. Articula le plus petit qui tremblait presque sous les mains expertes de brun. Il finit par venir sur son torse, en silence. Ses gémissements avaient été coupés par le baiser que Liam délivra sur sa bouche au moment de sa jouissance. Le brun, quant à lui, vint à l'intérieur du métis quelques vas et viens après. Il se retira le plus délicatement possible puis se laissa tomber sur le dos juste à côté de Zayn.</p><p>-Tu veux aller te doucher ? Liam demanda en essuyant son ventre plein de semence à l'aide d'un mouchoir.</p><p>-Je veux bien. Murmura Zayn.</p><p>Le métis se leva, il eut un peu de mal mais il réussit à garder l'équilibre sur ses deux jambes, il était dos à Liam et celui-ci ne put se contrôler quand il vit son sperme couler de l'intimité de son amant pour dégouliner le long de ses cuisses.</p><p>Il gémit tellement fort que Zayn se retourna et le regarda d'un air intrigué.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liam ? Demanda-t-il.</p><p>Très vite, son regard dévia sur l'entre jambe à nouveau gonflée du brun.</p><p>-Tu... tu.</p><p>-Excuse-moi Zayn, je vais aller prendre une douche. Murmura Liam un peu gêné.</p><p>-N-non.</p><p>-Non ?</p><p>-Je veux... te faire du bien, débita le plus petit en regardant ses pieds.</p><p>-Seulement si je t'en fais aussi. Sa voix était grave et faisait frissonner Zayn. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant et caressa sa virilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement tendue. Puis, pas très sûr de lui, il posa ses lèvres sur le gland du brun en le regardant d'un air si innocent que ça lui coupa la respiration.</p><p>-Zayn, monte sur le lit. Ordonna Liam dans un élan de dominance.</p><p>Le métis obéit et se retrouva entre les jambes de Liam qui repris la parole.</p><p>-Viens t'assoit sur mon visage.</p><p>-Mais... je... enfin.</p><p>Zayn était paumé, son amant se releva et posa un doux baiser dans son cou.</p><p>-Tu sais ce que c'est le 69 mon amour ?</p><p>Zayn hocha la tête pendant que Liam lui faisait un suçon.</p><p>-On va faire ça, d'accord ? Je m'allonge et tu as tout le contrôle.</p><p>Liam se recoucha et rassura Zayn en un sourire. Ce dernier lui grimpa dessus de manière qu'il puisse correctement le sucer et que Liam puisse accéder à son petit bout de chair rose sans problème.<br/>Zayn posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur la virilité tendue de Liam qui gémit en écartant les fesses du métis. Ce dernier était dur et son trou pompait le vide.</p><p>-Tu es si beau Zayn. Je t'aime tellement. Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur une de ses fesses et commença à aspirer la peau, un beau suçon se forma. Liam pris le temps de l'admirer quelques instants avant de lécher l'intimité du métis. Le résultat fut immédiat, son trou se resserre et il s'enfonça encore plus sur la verge de Liam en gémissant. <br/>Le brun pris les deux fesses de Zayn dans ses mains et les écarta, il souffla sur le trou de son amant qui se serra. Il tira Zayn à lui et posa sa bouche sur son bout de chair. Il commença à le pénétrer de sa langue de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que Zayn jouisse sur son torse après quelques vas et viens de plus de son amant il jouit dans sa bouche.</p><p>-Excuse-moi, dit précipitamment le brun.</p><p>Mais le métis avala sa semence sans broncher, il se releva de sur Liam puis se coucha à côté.</p><p>-Alors cette douche ? Rigola Liam.</p><p>Le plus petit se leva, il couina quand il sentit la douleur dans ses fesses, Liam le pris par l'épaule et le guida jusqu'à la douche.</p><p>-Dit moi que tu m'aimes. Demanda Zayn à son oreille.</p><p>-Je t'aime. Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles et retours. Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur fond. Je t'aime tellement que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer.</p><p>-Moi aussi Liam. Je t'aime autant que je me hais. Murmura le métis.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?</p><p>-Si je te le dis tu vas le prendre pour un fou.</p><p>-Jamais mon amour... jamais. On en parlera demain matin d'accord ?</p><p>Zayn hocha la tête en murmurant une dernière fois je t'aime Liam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Doctor Said - Chloé Adams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn se réveilla en premier, il se leva les larmes aux yeux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Einstein l'attendais sur le canapé, il dut sentir sa tristesse car il se précipita vers lui et vint lui lécher les mollets. Il prit le chiot sans ses bras et lui plaqua un baiser sur le front.</p><p>-Bonjour mon amour. S'exclama Liam, tout sourire.</p><p>-Liam tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plaît.</p><p>Le brun fit comme demandé et ne fit pas une seule remarque à la vue de l'air sérieux de son amant.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas rester, je suis désolé.</p><p>-Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas rester ? Et... et moi.</p><p>Zayn soupira, puis entraîna Liam sur le devant la baie vitrée puis se plaça dans un rayon de soleil.</p><p>-Regarde-moi Liam, regarde-moi vraiment, commença-t-il à pleurer.</p><p>Liam regarda son amant avant de poser une main sur sa joue et bouger doucement son pouce pour effacer ses larmes. Mais de nouvelles apparurent, sur le visage de Zayn comme sur celui de Liam.</p><p>-Dit-moi que je suis fou.</p><p>-Non... sanglotait Zayn</p><p>-PUTAIN ZAYN ! DIS-MOI POURQUOI JE PEUX VOIR À TRAVERS TOI ?!</p><p>-Je suis mort Liam, je suis désolé. Tu devais m'aimer pour que j'aille en paix.</p><p>-TU T'ES SERVI DE MOI ! Pleura Liam</p><p>-Non ! Ce n’est pas vrai. Hurla le métis. Je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME.</p><p>Il tomba à genoux devant le brun qui pleurait toujours, il s'agrippa à son pantalon et y enfoui son visage baigné de larme.</p><p>-Je suis désolé Liam. J'ai mal aussi, j'ai tellement mal.</p><p>Liam se mit à genoux en face de lui, il remit sa main exactement au même endroit pour effacer les larmes.</p><p>-Je t'aime Liam. Tu es le premier et le dernier.</p><p>Le musclé l'attira contre lui, le métis toujours en pleurs laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Liam.</p><p>-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Tout ira bien, tout va bien se passer.</p><p>-Je sais, murmura Zayn, quand je serais parti, le vent me portera là où je pourrais t'attendre.</p><p>-Joue-moi du violon, la première mélodie ne que t’as jamais jouée. Juste pour moi s'il te plaît.</p><p>-Tout pour toi.</p><p>Zayn se leva et attrapa son violon qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Il joua pendant une heure sans jamais s'arrêter. À la fin, ses doigts étaient rouges et de petites cloques se formaient dessus.  </p><p>-Tu me chercheras Liam. Sur internet ou dans les journaux.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?</p><p>-Pour t'aider, pour t'aimer.</p><p>Zayn disparaissait de plus en plus dans les bras de Liam si bien qu'à la fin ce dernier ne tenais plus que du vide.</p><p>Reconstruit ta vie sans moi mais sache que je serais toujours quelque part à t'attendre si tu as besoin de moi.</p><p>Liam avait l'air pathétique à pleurer tout seul sur son canapé. Il agrippa tablette et son stylo puis commença à dessiner rageusement. En à peine dix minutes il avait dessiné presque une centaine de cases. Son stylo courrait sur l'écran, comme poussé par une force invisible, Einstein était toujours là, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et il était blotti contre Liam qui le caressait de son autre main sans jamais s'arrêter.</p><p>Midi sonna à l'église d'à côté, sur un élan de d'espoir Liam se leva, suivi du chiot et mis ses chaussures. Il passa la laisse à Einstein puis se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque nationale. Il laissa le petit chiot dehors, accroché dans un parc avec d'autres chiens pour qu'il s'amuse en lui promettant de revenir dans moins de 15 minutes. Une fois dans la bibliothèque il se précipita vers les ordinateurs en libre-service et chercha les mots clefs Zayn, Malik et mort.<br/>Quelques centaines de milliers de réponses, certaines sans aucun rapport avec la recherche, apparurent sur l'écran. Mais un en particulier retint l'attention de brun. C'était un article datant d'il y a un peu moins d'un an.</p><p>The New York Times</p><p>En ce matin du lundi 15 juin, un corps a été retrouvé dans la tamise, l'individu a été identifié comme Zayn Malik, un jeune homme de 20 ans. Il s'est jeté du pont la veille et a dérivé jusqu'à une écluse où des agents de service l'ont retrouvé. Ils ont immédiatement appelé les pompiers mais bien sûr, il est trop tard. Le jeune homme est mort, sa famille est brisée et a déclaré ce matin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient que Zayn allait passer à l'acte. Il a écrit une lettre d'adieu, nous n’avons malheureusement pas la permission de la retranscrire dans cet article mais nous savons néanmoins que le suicide est dû aux propos homophobes et aux agressions qu'il recevait tous les jours de la part de ses camarades.</p><p>Liam pleurait quand il arriva à la fin de l'article. Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent être aussi horrible entre eux ? Se demanda-t-il. Il sorti de la bibliothèque et alla récupérer Einstein qui s'amusait avec un bébé bouvier bernois qui faisait facilement deux fois sa taille. Il s'assit et les regarda jouer pendant que le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux.</p><p>-J'aurais tellement voulu être là, avec vous... avec toi mon amour. Murmura une voix douce à son oreille.</p><p>Liam frissonna de plaisir à la voix, Zayn veillait sur lui de là où il était, sûrement du paradis, un être aussi pur ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs.</p><p>-Et avec Einstein. Souffla Zayn, ce qui fit pouffer son amant. Ces quatre mois avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie... ou de la mort. Au revoir mon amour. Au moins, tu pourras te dire que tu as fait l'amour à un fantôme, pouffa le défunt.</p><p>Liam sourit puis siffla pour appeler son chiot. Il rentra à la maison, il s'allongea sur le canapé, son chiot sur le torse et laissa ses larmes couler une nouvelle fois.</p><p>En cherchant plus profondément, il trouva la tombe de Zayn, qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'à une dizaine de minutes en voiture de chez lui. Tous les quinze du mois, il allait s'y recueillir et parler avec le métis qui lui répondait de temps en temps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bonjour, je m'appelle Walter, je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il te plaît ? Demanda le petit garçon, la bande dessinée grand format à la main.</p><p>-Bien sûr mon garçon. Sourit Liam en tournant la première page du livre. Il attrapa un marqueur noir puis écrit un petit mot gentil pour le garçon si mignon devant lui.</p><p>-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Murmura le petit en se penchant sur la table de dédicace.</p><p>-Évidemment. Sourit le graphiste.</p><p>-Est-ce que les fantômes, ils existent en vrai ? Est-ce que un jour je pourrais rencontrer Zayn ?</p><p>Liam sourit tristement en repensant à ce drôle de garçon qui était devenu le personnage principal de son livre. Ce livre qu'il avait fini grâce à cette même personne, il était si triste. Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Mais non, tout était là, le violon, la note, ses recherches, il avait même demande à des résidents de l'immeuble de Zayn qui lui avaient confirmés qu'ils avaient bien entendu quelqu'un jouer du violon ces derniers mois.</p><p>-Pour être honnête Walter, je ne sais pas si tu pourras rencontrer Zayn un jour. Mais si tu y crois très fort, tu pourras rencontrer ton propre ami fantôme.</p><p>Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête, malgré ses yeux un peu tristes.</p><p>-Mais tu sais qui tu peux rencontrer ? Demanda Liam pour lui remonter le moral. Einstein !</p><p>En entendant son nom, le chien (qui était aussi présent dans la bande dessinée) bondit de sous la table, le petit garçon ria quand le chien lui lécha la joue en jappant joyeusement.</p><p>-Au pied Einstein. Ordonna le brun, le chien alla paresseusement se coucher aux jambes du dessinateur dans un doux jappement.</p><p>Une brise ébouriffa les cheveux et caressa le visage de Liam. Ils étaient pourtant dans un bâtiment fermé, c'était juste Zayn qui le félicitait.<br/>Finalement, Liam avait reconstruit sa vie de A à Z mais il n'avait jamais abandonné son rituel tous les mois à la tombe de son amant. Il va même à l'église, brûler une ou deux bougies et parler à Zayn. L'endroit est si calme que s'en ai presque enfantin de communiquer avec le métis. C'est pourtant à chaque fois plus dur de parler avec lui, comme s'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de Liam, c'était sans doute Zayn qui mettait cette barrière inconsciente pour aider son amant à lui dire définitivement adieu.</p><p>-Hey Lima bean ! Une voix l'interpella et le sorti de ses pensées, c'était Niall qui souriait en lui agitant la BD sous le nez. Derrière lui se trouvait Michael puis encore derrière Louis et Harry qui se tenaient la main. Ils avaient tous un exemplaire de ma BD dans la main.</p><p>-Tu nous les dédicaces s'te plaît ? Supplia faussement Michael avec des yeux de chiot.</p><p>Liam ricana puis marqua derrière la première de couverture du livre de Michael : pour mon serveur préféré. Puis sur celle de Louis et Harry qui avaient pris un exemplaire pour deux : au couple le plus mignon de la planète. Et enfin sur l'exemplaire de Niall : pour celui qui va probablement manger les pages où j'ai dessiné de la nourriture.</p><p>Ils rirent tous en voyant leurs annotations et Liam les suivirent dans leur fou rire.</p><p>-On va au bar ce soir ? Proposa Michael.</p><p>Ils hochèrent tous la tête puis partirent pour laisser le brun finir sa séance de dédicace tranquillement. </p><p>-Je suis si fier de toi, mon amour. Murmura la voix de Zayn à son oreille.</p><p>Ce fut la dernière fois que le fantôme parla à son amant, il avait peut-être trouvé la paix en voyant le rêve de Liam se réaliser. Ou il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec lui parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force... personne ne le sait mais pourtant Liam l'accepta facilement bien qu'un peu de peine lui saignait le cœur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>